


Thanks For Your Time

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, PWP, Pretty Setter Squad, i think theyre actually both 18 but i hit the underage tag just in case, semi thinks dick first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Semi's no different from any other teenage boy when it comes to being easily swayed by the offer of a hookup. Who cares if it was from a rival team's captain in between games at the Interhigh?It's almost more enticing.





	Thanks For Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation.
> 
> I hit the underage box but i'm fair certain Semi and Moniwa are both 18.

Semi wasn’t sure why the short boy from Datekou had come up to him, interested to talk to him, until it became clear that he had pegged Semi as one of the boys who took… an appreciation in the forms of their fellow players. Each of their teams were waiting for the results for their next matches, and the fluffy dark-haired captain had broken away from his team and quietly asked Semi for a moment of time, touching his upper arm, giving him a meaningful look. 

Semi knew, at an instant, what he wanted from the moment of time, and considering he was no longer starting setter, and perhaps could slack here and there, he felt pretty comfortable taking him up on the invitation. Shiratorizawa’s players who were so inclined didn’t have the opportunities to steal away during training camps with some other player in secret. And he knew the Datekou captain, Moniwa, was easily flustered and rather private -- not a rumor would spread. So in some unused restroom far from where the Interhigh was still ongoing a few floors below, he found himself leaned up against tiled walls, his hand tangled in that dark hair, feeling his expression start betraying his feelings as Moniwa deepthroated his cock. Semi’s cheeks reddened, his jaw hanging slightly open each time he glanced down, Moniwa’s eyes strangely, serenely closed as he bobbed his head back and forth, almost… cute with both his hands clinging to and pulling Semi’s shorts and briefs down, their gym bags by his knees -- which, being padded, would betray none of their activities with redness. 

“Teach you some special things at that school, huh,” Semi tried to joke, but he felt Moniwa’s tongue running along the length of his cock, before he finally pulled away -- presumably to breathe -- and then sucked lightly on Semi’s balls, which made his knees tremble under the purple and white fabric sagging just over them. Fuck, how was thing unassuming, dutiful captain from the rough technical college so good like this? 

“Ff-fuck, get up here,” he requested -- or ordered, his tone wasn’t able to commit one way or another, and those sharp, bright eyes were looking into his, his lips shining with saliva and precum, pressed close to his body. Semi whined slightly, while Moniwa chuckled. 

“You wanted me up here,” he teased, Semi feeling his leg against the erect cock. He managed to surprise Moniwa with a kiss, however, and the smaller man flushed a deep red. 

“Before we get to a bit more fun…” Semi said in a slightly mischievous way, reaching his hand to Moniwa’s crotch, getting the other even more flustered, “I’d love to know how you figured out I’d like to have another school’s captain on his knees.” 

He hadn’t meant to sound like some stock line from a porno -- he really just wanted to know how he’d picked him out of the many other boys, certainly some of whom had to appreciate the feeling of somebody masculine against them after a day of games. Moniwa, unlike Semi, was clearly feeling the exhaustion of having played multiple sets, panting a bit more. Semi didn’t even think his team had an alternate setter, and he had to imagine keeping up with the rather muscular, seemingly full of endless energy teammates would leave someone Moniwa’s size a bit weaker.  
Semi tipped Moniwa’s chin upwards slightly, sucking on his neck, his free hand covering Moniwa’s mouth to prevent the moan it drew out from being a touch too loud. It was only slightly tortuous to delay continuing with the most pressing matter, and it was worth it to see those sharp, wide eyes have their eyelids droop slightly as he sucked on Semi’s fingers. 

“I was lucky,” Moniwa demurred as Semi pulled his hand away, his fingers sticky enough he contemplated sliding them down the waistband of Moniwa’s shorts… 

“Try to interest a rival player in some private… practice,” Semi grinned, “On luck? Just a hunch? It had to be more, Moniwa-san,” he teased back, amused by the formality when Moniwa seemed quite willing to put Semi’s pleasure first. Though, perhaps, Moniwa merely liked it that way.

“Just something about you seemed… open to this sort of idea,” Moniwa’s answer was enigmatic. “And you wouldn’t be half as tired as any starters I would have thought were interested,” he shot back, almost uncharacteristically mean to Semi’s ears. He reached down into the side pocket of his gym bag -- drawing out a condom. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to have, and Washijou had at least eased up on having their bags inspected for things he considered distractions -- mostly things like weekly comics magazines, to be fair. As he did this, he slid Moniwa’s shorts down, before pushing him to lean against the sink to their right, Semi secretly even more turned on as the dark hair flopped over his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. 

“Well, Captain,” he murmured, “I have to make sure your uniform is spotless for your next match. Though I’d love to have you swallow.” Another time, he thought, imagining Moniwa riding him, deepthroating his cock until come dripped from his deceptively small-looking mouth, thoroughly spent in Semi’s dorm bed. He fingerfucked Moniwa to prepare him a little -- while opportunities were rare, this wasn’t the first clandestine experience he’d had, and knew he couldn’t be so rough Moniwa couldn’t walk out of the restroom. Moniwa braced one hand against the mirror, glancing at Semi in the reflection, careful not to knock the faucet and turn the water on, as his jersey, pushed nearly passed his lower ribs, hung over the basin. 

“Fuck, this is just too good… Play well enough next round and our seeds could pit us against each other tomorrow,” Semi pointed out. “But instead you’re letting me,” He thrusted, “fuck your great little ass -- like you were so confident to approach me.” He fantasized briefly about catching Moniwa for a quickie again tomorrow, before seeing him shake hands with Ushijima with a stern expression on his lips that would have been panting and begging Semi to fuck deeper just a few minutes prior. Of course -- as he sped up a little bit, and Moniwa’s strangled request -- that would mean Moniwa would have to play well enough to win again today. 

Semi did, but didn’t really care, when he thought about it, running his hands across Moniwa’s stomach, surprisingly more muscular than he looked -- his legs were also toned, the shorts slid halfway down his splayed thighs being stretched to the limits of the waistband. He liked having Moniwa now, having Moniwa inviting this now, for whatever reason managing to spot him by the vending, brush a loose dark tip out of his eyes, make this offer, and now squirm in Semi’s arms, every expression on full display. 

“Maybe you did gamble,” Semi said with a laugh. Moniwa stuttered for a second, not quite getting the response out, his legs jerking back and forth slightly. He bit his lip, then let go, breathily saying something about it feeling good, before biting his lip again 

“I wish I’d be able to see you as the next rounds begin… After letting me take the lead here. Do you have a friend on your team you practice with?” He wondered, and a glance at the telltale mirror made Semi think, oh, definitely. Maybe the bratty 2nd year… Or the bulky spiker who managed to make Semi feel a bit small. He seemed to have his team wrapped around his little finger. 

“I want you to finish me off with your mouth,” he requested, changing his mind after feeling Moniwa shuddering a little, holding one hand over his crotch. He had an almost innocent lewdness that was strangely charming. “That cute show you started with... “ Semi murmured, rolling the condom off, tossing it into the trash bin, pulling Moniwa up -- he was more muscular than he looked, but he certainly wasn’t putting up much resistance -- only to push him back to the position he’d started in, with his hands wrapped around Semi’s thighs now. Theoretically, anyone could walk in -- he had to guess how long they’d been, but their teams would eventually wonder where they went. He closed his eyes and imagined any of them walking in, seeing Moniwa servicing Semi while he grasped at the edge of the sink with one and played with Moniwa’s hair in the other. 

“I’m the lucky one, seeing you on your knees, making -- these faces for me,” Semi’s voice shook a bit, those swirls of tongue over his dripping cock leaving him breathless. He swore -- he absolutely swore -- he saw Moniwa give him the briefest of looks, right in the eye, before Semi couldn’t hold out anymore. 

He only held Moniwa for a moment, after sliding down the wall a little, his eyes a bit blurry. It felt like the right thing to end such a strong… moment with, though -- Semi felt like an asshole a lot of the time, but shoving someone away seemed harsh even for him. Moniwa gathered himself more quickly, which made him suspect that the other was a fair bit more experienced with these in between encounters. 

“Good luck,” Semi called, a little hoarse. Moniwa, undoing the latch on the door -- Semi hadn’t even realized he’d hit it-- looked back and smiled that pointed smile of his, nodding, and leaving without a word. 

“Fuck,” Semi muttered after a second. “I should have gotten his phone number.”


End file.
